Herman's Hermits
Herman's Hermits is a British Pop band formed in Manchester, England in 1963 as "Herman And The Hermits". The group became one of the most successful British Invasion bands in the mid and early 60s. Their best selling hits are "Mrs. Brown, You've Got A Lovely Daughter" and "There's A Kind Of Hush All Over The World". Much of the Herman's Hermits work sounded similar to the American Surf Rock they loved listening to. By the late 60s, fashion and music began to change as the Summer of Love took place in 1967 that affected later years, Herman's Hermits' fashion and music became out of style that led to the decline of their popularity until they finally decided to split up in 1971. History Formation In 1963, five local boys from Manchester, England formed a group that became "Herman's Hermits". 15 year-old Peter Noone was the youngest of the group and got the name "Herman" from the Rocky & Bullwinkle cartoon character, Sherman. So they all agreed that their name should start with "Herman And The". Peter Noone in an interview, recalled going to a Barber's Shop to get a haircut, told the Barber about the group. The Barber said "Why don't you just call yourselves Herman and the bloody Hermits? Cause you look like hermits", Noone replied "Wow! That's a great idea!". They called themselves "Herman And The Hermits", until they changed they're name to "Herman's Hermits", somewhere in 1963. U.K. And U.S. Success & The British Invasion In 1964, Herman's Hermits released their first album, "Introducing Herman's Hermits". The album was composed of original songs and some covers, it included two of their greatest hits, "Mrs. Brown, You've Got A Lovely Daughter" and "I'm Into Something Good". Mrs. Brown, You've Got A Lovely Daughter reached number 1 in the U.S. billboard in the summer of 1965, it lead them to the U.S. and popularity with the Teenage Girls of both countries. But it was the live performances that the fans loved on Herman's Hermits, as it was four people at the back playing their beloved instruments, and Noone plays lead vocals on the front making coy facial expressions and playful glances at the crowd while the girls at the audience just whispers to each other, "Isn't he nice?" in reference to Noone. The group also starred on two films, Hold On! (1966) and Mrs. Brown, You've Got A Lovely Daughter (1968) Decline And Break-up On the late sixties, fashion and music was changing, Summer of Love in 1967 was an indication that British Invasion was becoming out of style and a new generation was eager to take over. Many people dressed as hippies and psychedelic, hard rock, and heavy metal music became popular. Many British Invasion bands such as The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, and The Hollies adapted to these changes, however many of the British Invasion bands like Herman's Hermits and Freddie And The Dreamers didn't. Herman's Hermits kept their sound through these times, but they did not get as popular as the past few years they could. Live performances also got affected by Peter Noone's stage habits such as looking at the back to his bandmates and laughing, the Hermits became less and less popular until they decided to finally split up in 1971. Their span didn't last as long as The Beatles' or The Rolling Stones', but their legacy affected music of their time widely. Members Noone-sized.jpg|Peter Noone Keith Hopwood.jpg|Keith Hopwood Karl Green.jpg|Karl Green Lek02 03.jpg|Derek Leckenby barry02.jpg|Barry Whitwam Herman's Hermits Starring Peter Noone In 1994, Peter Noone started touring with a group called "Herman's Hermits, starring Peter Noone", he continues touring with the new group today, they sing old Hermit records, but with Noone's "new" voice and the new members' new instrumental sounds. Category:Bands Category:Artists Category:Herman's Hermits